Through the fields
by FightingMadness
Summary: The Gleeks, Karofsky and Blaine decide to go on an adventure camping out on a supposed haunted place. It all goes wrong as they come across some fugitives.They all have to work together to escape this situation.Warnings and full summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee. They are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk, as well as Fox. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. This story is only the work of a passionate fan.

**Summary: **The Gleeks, Dave Karofsky and Blaine decide to go on an adventure camping out on a supposed haunted place. It all goes wrong as they come across some fugitives. How will Blaine and Dave handle each other, especially as they all have to stand by as Kurt gets hurt? How will Finn save his brother and take his friends back home?

**WARNINGS: rated M for LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC NON CON and VIOLENCE.**

**Author Notes: **'lalala' direct thoughts; "lalalala" speech ; _italics_ for emphasis.

**Chapter 1: The line between courage and stupidity **

"Seriously, dude. They say the whole fucking family was butchered on that place. The dad was mafia, he stole a lot of money from this 'godfather' type guy. He, his wife and three kids went there for hiding. The man thought no one knew about that house, but his mob bosses found them. They say they cut their hands out and let them all bleed to death. After they were dead, they ripped their eyes off and buried all around the house. But they never found the money though. The guy went to his grave with the secret." Puck said using what he liked to call his _mysterious voice_.

"Dude…how is this supposed to be good luck?" Finn asked a little irked by the story…although he had to admit it was kind of a cool horror story.

Sam, Mike, Finn, Puck and Dave sat on the little dinner table eating their hamburgers and talking to the sound of horrid country music. Even though not all of them had warmed up to Dave yet, Finn, seeing as he had protected his little brother with the _Bully whips_ thing was trying to reach out to him. Azimio and the other football guys had been giving Dave the cold shoulder since his change of attitude and Finn thought it was only fitting that the Glee club would welcome him. Plus, it would be really cool if they could get Dave to join Glee as well. 'It's a long shot but still worth trying' Finn would tell himself.

Besides, they had better chances to find something interesting to do if they all thought about it together. There was not much to do on Lima, Ohio during summer…and if they didn't do something fast, sitting on that diner and talking was as good as it was gonna get. And _that _was something the Puckester just wouldn't have it. A lot of families travelled during summer, which meant that Lauren was out of town and if he went back to his Milfs he was sure, the girl would rip off his testicles and make him eat them. No Glee club, no football, nothing else to do, he was dying of boredom. Another week of this and he would call Rachel and actually hear her talk so he could kill a couple of hours. He had to do something before he would get that desperate. That's when he heard about this story and was…well, intrigued (yes he knew what that word meant).

"Listen, here is the deal…"

"Hi guys" said Artie cheerfully, to his side Kurt was putting his best bitchy face as he neared the jock table.

"Hey Artie." Sam greeted. The rest followed on the greetings but Kurt.

"You don't talk to us Hummel?" asked Dave, though he already knew Kurt's attitude was because of him.

"Depends if _you_ are going to throw me down the diner dumpster or behave like an actual human being." Kurt had been understanding to Dave and now he felt a bit betrayed…sure he was not perfect and he did pressure Dave on a moment of despair, still Karofsky let him to be completely humiliated alone on their prom, even though they were on that horrible situation together. Even if the man had no intention to come out he could have given Kurt some support. Even though, in some level, Kurt understood, it had still hurt being left alone on that particular situation.

"You know I don't do those things anymore…with the _Bully whips_ and all" Dave sounded a bit offended. 'Damn, Hummel. I'm trying' he thought to himself.

Kurt eyed him untrusting.

"Relax Kurt. I've got your back" Finn didn't hate Dave as much anymore, and he did want the guy to change and maybe join Glee but he wouldn't object to revenge his brother either….if necessary.

Kurt just gave him a little thank you smile. Trying to not let his bitterness over what had happened get the best of him (that wouldn't turn out good), he did his best to tone down the bitchy attitude, since he was not interested in seeing Dave revert back into his Karofsky ways.

Puck was annoyed already by all this bickering "Hey, either you guys sit down and listen or get lost and let me finish my story"

Artie rolled near the table, really interested all of a sudden. Kurt sat beside Finn, who scooched over making room for his brother.

Satisfied that everyone was once again paying attention he resumed his tale. "Well, summarizing for the princess and Professor X here" he nodded to Kurt and Artie "There is this house 3 hours from here that is supposed to be haunted. A whole family was violently murdered there and, supposedly, there is still body parts buried around the house. So it's been a tradition to the regional badasses to spend a whole night on the house, to show their bravery. Well, to be honest only a couple of dudes really did it, but people say that if you manage to stay there the whole night you'll have good luck the rest of your life."

"The same kind of luck the people that got killed and dismembered inside the house, had?" Kurt asked with his usual bored tone.

"Well, I'm not saying I believe it…just that it could be fun…" Puck suddenly felt a bit embarrassed by his comment. Kurt had that effect on people.

"Wait…you guys are going?" Artie asked wide eyed

Mike and Sam looked at Puck "We don't know about that" Sam answered, the blond wasn't totally sold on the idea.

"Dude…this fucking town is boring us all out of our minds. We tell our parents we're going to camp just outside the town for the weekend and do some tree hugging. Dave here told me he could get some fake IDs for us all. The house is a 2 hour detour from the road to Columbus, or so this guy I know told me. We go Friday spend the night there so we have something to brag about to Azimio and his chicken shit friends. Saturday we continue to Columbus and party all weekend on the big city. We come back Monday and we start recycling to clean our consciences." Puck summarized his plan.

"I-I don't know" Finn was unsure about all this. It did really sound like fun…finally, but fake IDs?

"C'mon. It's a great plan" Dave spoke, Puck and him had been thinking this over long before the guys got on the diner.

"Well, I can't. I'm leaving to Asian summer camp tomorrow" and that meant a lot of alone time with Tina, so that was a _no way_ to Mike.

"I'm in" Sam said, is not like someone on his financial situation had a lot of opportunities to have fun. "But I can not go in any fancy night clubs or stuff like that" he said blushing a little, he had saved some money from his part time job but still wasn't much.

"I'm in too" Artie said, catching everyone off-guard.

"Wheels….I don't know about that" Dave started.

Finn saw the look of disappointment on Artie's face as Dave spoke. The boy was a friend and it broke Finn's heart that things were so difficult for him. "He can go. I'll go too to help him around if he needs it"

"I'll go too" Kurt said with a smirk causing them all to look at him with expressions between surprised and dread. When he first heard of the proposition he thought 'Hell, no'. But the situation did present some interesting opportunities. Besides, the thought of having the upper hand against the jocks made the whole situation really interesting, a scheming mind such as Kurt's could not let this opportunity pass. "…and so is Blaine, and you can't say no" he added letting the implications linger.

If they said he couldn't go he would threat to tell their parents about the plan (not that he really would do that. He could never ruin things for his friends and brother, but _Dave_ didn't know that). If he went with the group and they slept on the same house in the woods with him, a _fag_, Karofsky's reputation would be ruined if word of this got out, giving something else for Kurt to hold over his head.

He continued to smirk as he looked at the group, Dave had only two options: accept Kurt going with them and deal with the countertenor having the upper hand; or give the whole thing up and be bored to death. If Kurt was honest the blackmailing possibilities were not the only thing he was looking for in this road trip. Columbus, a bigger city was set to be more gay friendly wouldn't it? And Columbus had to have a place where two young guys such as Blaine and him could, say, spend the night. He was ready to take the next step on the relationship and he wanted to let Blaine know. Going to some rented hotel room on Columbus was as romantic as it was going to get on this parts Kurt told himself. If Kurt just sat and wait Blaine would be soon leaving to college, the older boy was a senior now. He just couldn't let the boy go without they being _intimate_ with each other. Who knows what Blaine would find in college so Kurt had to give him something to remember him by. Dave was right that would be a great opportunity.

"Fine" Dave said through his teeth.

"Oh and get me and Blaine one of those fake ID things" Kurt said with a victorious smile.

"I'll have everybody's ready by next Thursday. We leave Friday." The jock all but growled, hearing that guy's name on Kurt's lips making his mood damper. A trip with Kurt and his… _that guy_. That was definitely not his idea of fun. On Dave's view things were pretty fast taking a turn for the worst.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


End file.
